


Suddenly

by wirunxie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Based on Roy Kim Song, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, wirunfic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirunxie/pseuds/wirunxie
Summary: มาร์คไม่คิดเลยว่าพวกเขาจะได้กลับมาพบกันอีกครั้ง





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> ได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากเพลง Suddenly ของ Roy Kim ค่ะ  
> แนะนำให้กดฟังตอนอ่านนะคะ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0_Eoiss2Rk

_ 네가 문득 떠오르는 날엔 _

_ 아무 일도 손에 잡히질 않아서 _

_ 결국 잘 감춰뒀던 너와의 추억을 _

_ 혼자 몰래 꺼내보곤 해 _

 

_ ในวันที่ฉันคิดถึงเธอขึ้นมาอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว _

_ ฉันก็ไม่อาจจะคว้าจับสิ่งใดไว้ได้อีกต่อไป _

_ ทุกความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับเธอที่ฉันเก็บซ่อนมันไว้อย่างดี _

_ ในที่สุด ฉันก็เอามันออกมาดูเพียงลำพัง _

 

คาเฟ่ที่ทำงานของมาร์คกำลังจะปิด แสงอาทิตย์ลาลับฟ้าไปหลายชั่วโมงแล้ว ลูกค้าโต๊ะสุดท้ายกำลังจ่ายเงินอยู่ที่เคาท์เตอร์ ขณะที่มาร์คเก็บถ้วยชามใส่ถาดไม้สีน้ำตาลเข้มพร้อมกับใช้ผ้าเช็ดทำความสะอาดโต๊ะ

แล้วประตูร้านก็เปิดออก แม้ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นไปมองมาร์คก็รู้ เสียงกระดิ่งที่ประตูดังกังวานไปทั่ว

เขาพูดไปทันทีทั้งที่ยังสาละวนกับการเก็บถ้วยชาอยู่

“ร้านปิดแล้วครับ ขอโทษด้วยนะครับ กรุณามาอีกครั้งพรุ่งนี้นะครับ”

แต่ไม่มีเสียงอะไรต่อจากนั้น ไม่มีเสียงประตูปิดกลับไป ไม่มีเสียงกดเครื่องคิดเลขของจินยอง ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับจากลูกค้าที่มาผิดเวลา

ราวกับโลกหยุดหมุนไปชั่วขณะ

มาร์คเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองอย่างสงสัย ก่อนจะนิ่งไปเมื่อเห็นผู้มาใหม่

“แจ็คสัน....”

 

_ 내가 그렸던 우리의 모습은 _

_ 참 멋지고 아름다워서 잊질 못하나 봐 _

_ 결국 그 안에 너는 지워야겠지만 _

_ 내 마음대로 되지가 않아 _

 

_ รูปภาพของพวกเราที่ฉันวาดไว้ _

_ ช่างงดงามเสียเหลือเกิน _

_ จนฉันไม่อาจลืมมันได้ _

_ ในท้ายที่สุด ฉันต้องลบเธอออกไป _

_ แต่มันก็ไม่ง่ายเลย _

 

ร้านปิดแล้ว เก้าอี้ทุกตัวถูกยกเก็บบนโต๊ะยกเว้นตัวที่จินยองใช่ทำบัญชีอยู่ที่มุมหนึ่ง และตัวที่มาร์คยกลงมานั่งคุยกับแจ็คสัน

“กลับมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่”

เขาเอ่ยถามก่อน ซึ่งผิดวิสัยสิ้นดี แต่เพราะคนตรงหน้าเอาแต่จ้องหน้าเขา เขาเลยไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำตัวยังไง

“เมื่อวานน่ะ”

มาร์คเผลอกลั้นหายใจ เสียงของแจ็คสันยังเหมือนเดิมเลย แม้จะไม่ได้ยินมาหลายปีแล้ว แต่เมื่อได้ฟังอีกครั้งก็รู้ว่าตลอดมามันก็อยู่ในใจของเขามาตลอด

เขาอยากตัดพ้อไปว่า  _ ไม่เห็นบอกกันเลย _ แต่นึกได้ว่าไม่ได้มีสถานะจะพูดอะไรแบบนั้นได้แล้ว จึงเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุย

“แล้ว… มาที่นี่มีอะไรเหรอ”

แจ็คสันยังไม่ละสายตาจากเขา ทำให้มาร์คต้องหลบสายตาไปทางอื่นอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เขาเห็นจินยองเหลือบมามองเป็นระยะ

“ฉันมาหามาร์ค”

“มาหาฉันทำไม” เขาถามกลับพร้อมรอยยิ้ม “เราไม่มีอะไรต้องคุยกันแล้วนี่”

เราเลิกกันไปนานแล้ว ห้าปีเห็นจะได้ ตั้งแต่ที่แจ็คสันตัดสินใจไปเรียนต่อที่ฝรั่งเศส และเราต่างก็ไม่มีใครอยากทนกับความสัมพันธ์ที่อยู่กันคนละฟากโลก

แต่ถ้าถามว่า ห้าปีที่ผ่านมามาร์คเลิกรักแจ็คสันได้ไหม แน่นอน คำตอบคือ ไม่

และก็ไม่ได้คิดจะกลับมาคบกันด้วยเช่นกัน

“ฉันคิดถึงนาย”

แจ็คสันเอ่ยออกมาด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง

 

_ 우리 다시 볼 순 있을진 모르겠지만 다 행복하자 _

_ 살아가다 서로가 생각나도 그냥 피식 웃고 말자 _

_ 최고의 꿈을 꾸었다고 생각하고 또 설레게 살자 _

_ 그러다 다시 만나게 된다면 그때 생각해보자 _

 

_ ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเราจะได้เจอกันอีกต่อไปไหมแต่มามีความสุขกันเถอะ _

_ แม้แต่เวลาที่เราต่างก็คิดถึงกันและกัน มายิ้มและก้าวต่อไปกันเถอะ _

_ คิดเสียว่าเราต่างมีความฝันที่ดี และใช้ชีวิตด้วยหัวใจที่สั่นไหว _

_ และถ้าเราได้พบกันอีกครั้ง ก็คิดถึงเรื่องราวเหล่านั้นกันเถอะ _

 

มาร์คหลบสายตาคนถาม

“ที่ฝรั่งเศสเป็นยังไงบ้าง” เขาเปลี่ยนเรื่องอีกครั้ง “น่าจะสวยน่าดู”

แจ็คสันมองหน้าเขาเหมือนเดิม แล้วถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะตอบ

“สวย เมืองสวย อาหารอร่อย”

“แล้ว?”

“ฉันอยากให้นายไปเห็นด้วย”

มาร์คหัวเราะ กี่ปีผ่านไปแจ็คสันก็ยังเหมือนเดิม

“ฉันไม่มีปัญญาไปกับนายหรอกนะ”

“ไม่เป็นไร” แจ็คสันส่ายหน้าทันที “ถึงที่นั่นจะสวยยังไง แต่ไม่มีนายมันก็เท่านั้น”

มาร์คยิ้มค้าง

“...นายเอาจริงเหรอ”

“อืม”

“ห้าปีแล้วนะที่เราไม่ได้คุยกันเลย”

ห้าปีที่ไม่มีการติดต่อใด ๆ ต่างฝ่ายต่างตัดขาดกันไปอย่างสิ้นเชิง เวลาของพวกเขาเหมือนหยุดอยู่ตรงห้าปีที่แล้วตลอดกาล

“แล้วเราจะกลับมาคุยกันอีกครั้งไม่ได้เหรอ”

แจ็คสันว่าพลางยกมือข้างหนึ่งเอื้อมมากุมมือเขา มาร์คเหลือบไปเห็นข้อมือของอีกฝ่าย สร้อยข้อมือที่เขาซื้อให้เป็นของขวัญวันเกิดเมื่อหลายปีก่อนนั้นยังอยู่เหมือนเดิมเลย

“นะ มาร์ค”

 

_ 아니 다시 생각을 해보니 그래서 _

_ 너 없이 살아 가는걸 견디긴 힘들 거야 _

_ 너도 그러니 그럴까 그래 줘 _

_ 이번엔 내가 더 노력할게 _

 

_ ไม่สิ แต่เมื่อฉันนึกถึงมันอีกครั้ง _

_ ก็กลายเป็นว่ายากเหลือเกินที่จะมีชีวิตและอดทนอยู่ต่อไปโดยไม่มีเธอ _

_ เธอเป็นเหมือนกันหรือเปล่า อาจจะเป็นใช่ไหม ได้โปรดเป็นแบบนั้นเถอะ _

_ ครั้งนี้ ฉันจะทำให้เต็มที่มากกว่าเดิม _

 

ในคาเฟ่ที่มาร์คทำงานมาหลายปี จินยองเดินผ่านด้านหลังเขาไปหลังร้าน เหลือเพียงเขากับแจ็คสันทีจับมือเขาอยู่นั่งมองหน้ากันอยู่ในร้านที่ไร้ผู้คน

“คิดว่ามาพูดแค่นี้แล้วฉันจะกลับไปคบกันนายเลยหรือไง”

เขาลองพูด แจ็คสันเลิกคิ้ว ก่อนจะบีบมือเขาแน่นขึ้นพร้อมกับยิ้ม

“นายพูดอะไรฉันก็ทำทั้งนั้นตอนนี้ แต่ไม่เอาแล้ว ไม่เลิกกันแล้วนะ ขอร้อง”

 

_ 너를 아직도 이렇게 사랑하는데 _

_ 지금 널 볼 순 없어도 기다릴 수 있는데 _

_ 나는 왜 너에게 다시 다가가기 _

_ 두렵기만 한지 모르겠어 _

 

_ ฉันยังคงรักเธอแบบนี้ _

_ ถึงแม้ฉันจะไม่ได้เห็นเธอในตอนนี้ ฉันก็รอได้ _

_ แต่ทำไมเธอถึงได้กลัวการกลับมาหาฉันนักนะ _

_ ฉันไม่รู้เลย _

 

มาร์คเม้มริมฝีปาก มันยากที่จะตัดสินใจ ช่องว่างห้าปีเป็นอะไรที่นานเหลือเกิน เพราะอย่างที่บอก มาร์คไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าพวกเขาจะได้กลับมาเจอกันอีก

แจ็คสันในตอนนั้นจากไปยังที่ที่ไกลแสนไกล และเขาก็ไม่อาจไล่ตามไปได้เลย

“โลกที่ไม่มีฉัน” เขาสบนัยน์ตาตรงหน้า “มันแย่ขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ”

แจ็คสันวางมืออีกข้างทับลงบนมือเขาแล้วบีบกระชับเบา ๆ

“มันแย่พอ ๆ กับที่นายรู้สึกนั่นแหละ”

มาร์คหลุดยิ้ม ให้ตายเถอะ แจ็คสันรู้จริง ๆ ด้วย

“แปลว่าห้าปีมานี้ก็ไม่ได้คบกับใครเลยเหรอ”

“อืม” อีกคนตอบพลางยกมือขึ้นเกาแก้มตัวเอง “ก็มีคนพยายามเข้าหานะ มีคนน่ารัก ๆ ด้วย แต่แบบ ไม่รู้สิ สำหรับฉันก็คิดถึงนายตลอด”

มาร์คหน้าเปื้อนยิ้มกับคำหวาน เขาเชื่อโดยสนิทใจว่าแจ็คสันพูดจริง เพราะแจ็คสันไม่เคยโกหกเขาเลย

เรารักกันเกินกว่าจะทำแบบนั้น

“ฉันไม่คิดเลยว่าเราจะได้เจอกันอีก” พอเขาพูดแบบนั้นแจ็คสันก็ทำตาโตจนเขาต้องรีบพูดต่อ “จริง ๆ นะ”

“...”

“แต่พอได้มาเจอกัน มานั่งตรงหน้ากันแบบนี้อีกครั้ง ก็เหมือนตลอดห้าปีที่ผ่านมาไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นเลย”

เขายกมือข้างที่ว่างเลื่อนไปจับสันกรามของชายตรงหน้า ก่อนจะยิ้มกว้างที่สุดในรอบห้าปี

“เหมือนเราไม่เคยจากกันไปไหนเลย”

 

_ 우리 다시 볼 순 있을진 모르겠지만 다 행복하자 _

_ 살아가다 서로가 생각나도 그냥 피식 웃고 말자 _

_ 최고의 꿈을 꾸었다고 생각하고 또 설레게 살자 _

_ 그러다 다시 만나게 된다면 그때 생각해보자 _

 

_ ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเราจะได้เจอกันอีกต่อไปไหมแต่มามีความสุขกันเถอะ _

_ แม้แต่เวลาที่เราต่างก็คิดถึงกันและกัน มายิ้มและก้าวต่อไปกันเถอะ _

_ คิดเสียว่าเราต่างมีความฝันที่ดี และใช้ชีวิตด้วยหัวใจที่สั่นไหว _

_ และถ้าเราได้พบกันอีกครั้ง ก็คิดถึงเรื่องราวเหล่านั้นกันเถอะ _

**Author's Note:**

> กำลังอ่านชาดกอยู่ แล้วเพลงนี้ดังขึ้นมาพอดี เลยลองเปิดหาความหมายดู แล้วก็คิดว่าน่าเขียนฟิคจังเลย แล้วก็เขียนเลย ...ค่ะ  
> กลับไปอ่านหนังสือดีกว่า
> 
> เรารอคอยคอมเมนต์อยู่เสมอนะคะ <3  
> #wirunfic


End file.
